


(Don't) Love me

by a92vm



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Mild Angst, Romantic Fluff, Varchie!Centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a92vm/pseuds/a92vm
Summary: Veronica Lodge finally escapes her family but not completely unscathed. It all seems to be going according to plan until a certain redhead musician starts going to her bar. She can't shake the feeling that they're somehow meant to be, but after everything she's been through, is that feeling worth it?Varchie AU.This multi-chapter is basically inspired by a lot of romantic and mildly hearthbreaking music so expect a lot of fluffy moments sprinkled with some angst. Music is a huge part of my life, so expect a lot of lyrics and songs associated and sprinkled in this fic.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Veronica Lodge, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	(Don't) Love me

“V!! A little help here?!” Toni's voice echoes from the basement of La Bonne Nuit.  
  
Veronica, or Cecilia for most people, drops her rag on the counter mid-cleaning. “Toni?! Are you okay?” she yells as she sprints towards the stairs.  
  
“Yeap, I'm fine. Just trapped by this giant pile of rum boxes!”

“Oh my God, Toni, I'm so sorry! I forgot the supplier was delivering the new batch for tonight's open mic!”

As Veronica reaches for Toni, she slips and kicks one of the boxes, effectively shattering a bottle and splashing her contents on both Toni and herself. “Ugh.Tonight better be worth all this preparation” she says as she attempts to clean her, now ruined and stained, skirt and shoes.

“If we get a crowd as good looking as last time, it'll all be worth it. ”Toni says with a smirk, giving Ronnie a knowing look.

“Nobody has time for that kind of distraction right now.” says Veronica with a grunt as she lifts one of the sticky and heavy boxes.

If you had asked Veronica Lodge how she saw herself in the future 10 years ago, never in her wildest dreams she would have imagined she would be here, bartending and managing a small and underground speakeasy. It was far from her Park Avenue princess dreams, but it was hers, away and untainted from her parents' influence. That's all that mattered. It hadn't been easy at first, to escape not only her parents and their threats but also the media frenzy that followed once news broke that the "Lodge heiress" had broken ties with her family and disappeared. Walking away from her family had taken all the strength she had and had forever changed the way she viewed the world.  
  
On a fateful night, 3 years ago, her life, and plans for her future, had changed in an instant. That night, after she accidentally wandered into her dad's studio and saw where the family fortune was really coming from, she confronted him expecting an apology. Instead, all she got was Hiram's proud explanation about all the deals and dirty jobs he had done to turn their family into one of New York's most powerful ones. What was even worse, was Hiram's expectation for her to follow in his footsteps and thus further cement the Lodge reputation. When Veronica refused to do that, he exploded and threatened not only to take everything away from Veronica, but also to hurt her friends. No matter how hard she begged and cried, he refused to turn his life around or to let her turn her back on the family.

Knowing her father's determination, Veronica went along with her dad and played the role of “future mafia princess”, all while internally scheming to run away. After a couple of weeks of pretending to be someone she was not, Veronica packed what she could: some clothes, some jewellery she knew she could sell for some cash, and some family heirlooms passed onto her by her abuelita. She stopped by her father’s studio one last time, to say goodnight to her parents, and to hide a goodbye letter on her father's desk. Instead of going back to her room, she then tiptoed out of her house, only stopping for a second outside of the studio to take one last look at her parents. Then, she sneaked out onto the night, forever bidding her family and the Lodge name goodbye.

The media frenzy after her departure followed her around for weeks but was nothing compared to Hiram’s rage over her decision. He had seemingly vowed to move heaven and earth to find her and drag her back and so the press and her family seemed to find her everywhere she went. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't hold a job longer than a couple days because the paparazzi or even worse, someone sent by Hiram would inevitably find her. After a couple weeks, Veronica got tired of the chase and decided to leave New York altogether, falling off the grid for a while. She dyed her hair, changed her name, and hopped on a bus going out of town.

For over a year, she traveled from town to town, holding casual jobs here and there. She worked in retail, as a barista, and even as a waitress. She quickly learned to never stay in one place for too long, never reveal her last name, as the reach of her parents seemed to extend everywhere.

Eventually she found a stable job, and a family of some sorts, at a place called Pop's. Pop Tate, the proud owner of the establishment, quickly discovered who she really was, but instead of kicking her out or selling her out to her parents, like most places did, he offered her a place to stay and to train her to manage the restaurant. A witty and business savvy girl, Veronica quickly gained Pop's trust and admiration and became his second hand. In the process, she also became close friends with the staff, especially another runaway girl named Toni Topaz. Working at Pop's she finally fell free, supported and most of all, loved. She should have known better than to make herself at home.

The reach of her father had no limits and somehow his private detectives got word that Veronica was working at Pop's. One cold fall evening, while Veronica was on her way to Pop's, Toni intercepted her in her motorcycle.  
  
“Toni? What's going on? Why aren't you at the diner?”

“V, you can't go back to Pops. Your parents are on their way”

“What?! No... that’s impossible. I was so careful!”

“Listen, I don't know what happened but they're there. Pop gave them a fake address in Greendale to buy some time but we have to go. _Now.”_

“Go where?! I can't leave... I need to help Pop. I need to see him, I need to warn him about my father.” Veronica said panicking. She couldn’t bear the thought of Pop getting hurt because of her.

“You can't go back. It's too dangerous and you would put Pop even more at risk. We need to go back to your place and grab your stuff. Pop got us a job at an underground bar back in New York. I'm taking you there.”

“I can't. I can’t let you leave your life here just because of me. Go back to Pop's, I'll find my way there.” Veronica said with tears in her eyes and turning away from her.

“V, I'm not gonna let you leave alone. I can't go back to Pop's, they know I'm with you. Plus... I'm used to being on the move and no offense, you look like you're gonna need all the help you can get against your parents. Now, stop wasting time and _let’s go”  
  
_ Toni's yelling was what finally shook Veronica out her own thoughts and prompted her to action. Toni was right, now that her parents knew where she was, it was too dangerous for her to go back to Pop's. She couldn't do that, couldn't put people she loved at risk, not again. With tears in her eyes, Veronica grabbed what little she had, hopped on Toni's motorcycle, and left her first true home and family behind.

At first, things at the underground bar were tough. Veronica was not used to having to deal with drunk and handsy patrons or have to clean the disgusting bathrooms after College nights there. But Veronica was nothing but tough and resilient, and so she managed to become an excellent bartender and eventually co-owner of the bar. Once Toni, with hers and Pop Tate’s help, bought the bar, Veronica sprung to action and turned it into what it was now, an underground but classy speakeasy. That had happened over a year ago, making it officially over two years that she had been on the run.

After a few months, news broke that the Lodge family had a new member, her half-sister Hermosa, and that she seemed to be following her father’s footsteps effortlessly. The appearance of a new “heiress” had seemingly prompted her parents to stop chasing her. Although she felt more at ease at the speakeasy, she was still careful to never reveal her true name or background story. Toni had tried and tried again to be her wingwoman or set her up with friends but with no luck, Veronica didn’t seem to be interested in them. For Veronica, letting her guard down was a luxury she couldn't afford.

“I'm just saying V, I noticed how you were looking at that redhead...”

“I may not have time for distractions right now, but that doesn't mean I can't look...”

“You looked like you wanted to do more than look, last time” Toni says with a smirk.

“Pffff, I'm not about to risk everything for just a pretty face, T. That's the end of it,” Veronica huffs while she puts the last touches and turns on the "open" sign.  
  


The open mic nights are Veronica's favorite themed night. Before her life imploded, she enjoyed singing and performing; her dad always said she had the voice of a nightingale. She hasn't done it since she left home, but she still enjoyed watching other people perform. Especially a redhead boy that had recently started coming to the Speakeasy.

He ad started coming to the Open Mic night just two weeks ago and, from the moment he walked in, Veronica felt a shift in the air. They never interacted but Veronica couldn't hide how intrigued she was by him. Aside from his good looks, he was an amazing singer and she always looked forward to his turn. This night was no different.  
  


“Toni, is this everyone signed up for tonight's open Mic?”

“Yeah, that's everyone V... why? Looking for a special someone? Your boy didn't sign up for tonight by the way.” Toni teases Veronica. She had noticed the shared looks and how enthralled Veronica looked when he was on stage. So far all of Toni's plans for the two of them to interact had failed but she was determined to get them to meet each other.

“I wasn't looking for him, I was just checking if the number of people attending the shows were the same. For business purposes ” Veronica says while hurrying to the stage to check the microphone and introduce the first act.

  
The open mic night is more than halfway done and, although she would never admit it to Toni, Veronica is a little disappointed about Archie not being there. Tonight's busier than usual and so she's a little bit on edge; she would love to hear one of his songs to soothe her nerves. She's running to the back room to grab more beer bottles when she collides with someone rushing through the door.  
  


“Oh, I'm so sorry! I was just holding my guitar and I'm in a rush to sign up for the open mic, if it's still going on, and didn't see...you,” a familiar voice says. It takes Veronica a couple seconds, and a glimpse of his red hair, to put a face to that voice.

“Well hello. I'm... I'm the co-owner of La Bonne Nuit. I don't believe we've properly met before”

“Oh, so that's why you're always here," Archie says before he can stop himself. “Ehh... no, we haven't. My name is Archie.”

“Well, Archie, you're in luck. The open Mic night is still going and, I'm sure we can find a way to squeeze you in,” Veronica says with a wink.  
  


Archie's name is soon called to the stage and he knows he has to thank his lucky stars and the beautiful girl from earlier for how well this night was going already.

He'd been trying to gather up the courage to go up to the raven-haired girl for weeks now, albeit he had pictured a much smoother interaction in his mind. He didn't know what it was about her, but he felt a strong pull towards the girl, even if they had never exchanged a word before. He first noticed her weeks ago when he came to the bar at Reggie's insistence. He was on his way to the bar when she walked past him with some drinks and he was just frozen in his tracks. Granted he was known to be a hopeless romantic, as his friends constantly teased him, but there was something different about this girl. From the moment he laid his eyes on her and she smiled, he knew he was gone. All he was missing was the courage to talk to her. He noticed the way she looked at him when he was on stage, the little smile she had listening to him. He had tried to talk to her the first week but she was a whirlwind, always on the move. He noticed she was always talking with a pink haired girl so he decided to introduce himself to her first.  
  
“Hi, my name is Archie...” Archie said, putting on his best charming face.

“Hi Archie, I'm Toni. Let me save us some time, I'm not really into All-American boys, or any boys for that matter, so ...”

“OH NO... I...I wasn't hitting on you. I was actually just going to introduce myself and sign up for the open mic.”

“Oops, sorry. I forgot we were organizing that now… Here.” Toni passed a clipboard to him.

“And also...”

“Yes?” Toni said, arching an eyebrow.

“I was wondering if your friend, the one with the black hair, is around?”

_“Oh_... she's around.”Toni smirked. “But let me tell you something, if you're looking for her to simply have some fun, she's not that kind of girl..."

“No, no. None of that, I promise. I... I just wanted to get to know her; maybe ask her for a coffee...”Archie blushed.

“You seem like a nice guy, Archie. “I can’t explain why but I have a good feeling about you. I'll help you out. Word of advice though, my girl is a strong and independent woman. It’s not my story to tell but she’s been through a lot, so you better think things through carefully,” said Toni with a smile. "Also, if you hurt my girl, I swear...” said Toni in a much more serious tone.

“I won't, I promise. Thank you, Toni.”

“Good luck, Red,” was the last piece of advice Toni said with a pat on his back.  
  
He had taken Toni's words to heart and decided to not rush to talk to the girl. He didn't want her to get the wrong impression of him so he decided to wait and think about the best way to approach her. He kept going to the bar for the open mic night, and thanks to Toni’s constant advice, he started to realize that maybe she wasn't oblivious to him either, especially when he was on stage. They both seem to be in a stalemate of shared looks and smiles but neither of them had made the first move. Archie was still debating on whether he should talk to her at the next open mic when he realised he was already running late for said event. He was rushing into La Bonne Nuit while trying to come up with something to say to her, when the universe took matters into its own hands and he crashed into her.  
  


Now, as soon as he looked up into her brown eyes, he knew he just had to find a way to get to know this girl better. While walking on stage, he turned around to find her smiling at him, and he decided to start with his plan.

Veronica watches from behind the bar as Archie sheepishly makes his way to the front. She's noticed how he always gets a little nervous before getting on stage. Just before he's about to get on stage, his eyes find hers. She can tell his nerves are starting up and so she shares an encouraging smile and watches him blush. With a small smile on his face, he takes out his guitar and approaches the microphone.

“Hi, my name is Archie,” he says, as a couple of usuals clap for him. “Thank you, guys. Tonight I wanna dedicate this song to lucky chance meetings and beginnings...” he says, glancing quickly at her. She watches as he clears his throat and takes a deep breath.  
  


_“Give me love like her_

_Cause lately I've been waking up alone”  
_

Archie starts singing and Veronica's breath catches.  
  
She doesn't understand the pull she feels for this guy. It's something she's definitely never felt before. She has dated here and there but nothing too serious. Even before her life fell apart, her parents taught her to not fall in love, to keep relationships as a quasi-business transaction. In a Lodge's perspective, giving in to one's emotions was a sure way to lose. As Archie continues the song, Veronica feels the urge to walk away from her spot behind the bar. She's not sure if she wants to run from or to Archie.  
  
 _“No, I just wanna hold ya”_ Archie keeps singing, now looking straight at Veronica. It's with that phrase that Veronica starts walking towards the stage. She doesn't know what for, all she knows is that she wants to get closer to him. Closer to his voice.  
  
 _“Give a little time to me or burn this out_

_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around_

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love...”_

Veronica listens as Archie sings practically to her, only breaking eye contact once in a while to look down at his guitar. She walks past all the patrons calling for her and a very smiling Toni. She's still unsure as to why she's walking towards him. What is she even expecting?

As Archie ends the song with a last “ _My, my, my, my, oh give me looooove”_ Veronica stops in her tracks, just before reaching the side of the stage. Archie smiles and thanks everyone as the crowd claps for him and immediately heads in her direction.

  
Veronica sees his smile, his determination as he walks towards her and she freezes on the spot. She scans the crowd for Toni and gestures her to come join her; Toni just waves and smiles and turns back around.

“Curse you, Toni,” Veronica mumbles just as Archie reaches her side.

“I'm sorry what?” Archie asks, confused

“I... I was just. Nothing, I was just thinking out loud,” Veronica says, blushing. "You were great on stage, you're starting to build a fan base here," she jokes.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Archie says, bashful. “Listen, I just wanted to thank you for getting my name on the list and apologize again for crashing into you earlier. Also, I didn't catch your name earlier...”

“I'm…You can call me V” Veronica replies. She usually does not share her true name, or even initials, with anyone but she can’t imagine lying to Archie right now. “And no need to thank me, I enjoy your singing Archie. I'm glad you like coming here.”

“V... short for?”

“Just V is fine.”

“Okay... V,” Archie says with a smile. “I wanted to thank you by maybe buying you a drink? ” he asks tentatively.

“I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm working,” quickly replies Veronica just as a nearby table waves her over.

“Right. Well, How about a coffee tomorrow? ” He asks, all hopeful.

Veronica's resolution almost breaks at his puppy eyes. He looks like the right kind of guy, but Veronica knows she can't let her guard down. “ I'm sorry Archie, I'm just really swamped right now,” Veronica replies and starts to walk away.

“Oh. Okay. Well, thanks again for earlier,”says Archie with such a dejected look that makes Veronica stop for a second

“Just... maybe another time,” Veronica says as she finally leaves.

  
As Archie is making his way to leave the Speakeasy, Toni stops him.  
  
“I saw you talking to V earlier.”

“Yeah, it didn't go as I had hoped...”

“Remember what I said, Red. She's had a complicated past so If you really want to get to know her...”

“I do, I really do. I can't explain why but I just do, I wanna spend more time with her”

“Well, that's gonna take some convincing. I see the way she smiles when you're around, I think you're going down the right path. It'll just take some time”

“Okay. Thanks for the talk, Toni.” Archie sighs audibly and heads out.

  
After Archie leaves the bar, Toni decides to have a talk with Veronica. They always shared a celebratory drink after a successful but long night. Toni understood Veronica's fear of letting people close to her, she had witnessed the extent of her parent’s atrocity, but she also knew Veronica couldn't keep pushing everyone away.

“Hey V... I saw you talking to that redhead from the other night.” 

“His name is Archie,” Veronica blurts out before she can stop herself

“Right, Archie... how did that go?” Toni asks with an innocent smile

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Blushing, Veronica turns around to clean up the last glasses on the counter.

“I saw the way you were looking at each other while he was singing. It's like he was serenading you and just you.” 

“He... he just knows how to handle the crowd, that's all” 

“Oh it's more than that and you know it. I saw he had eyes only for you _after_ as well. What did he say?” 

“He wanted to thank me by inviting me out.” 

“That's sweet! So... when are you guys going out?” Toni asks with excitement.

“We're not. I said no. I told you before, nice guy or not I just don't have the time for it right now.” 

“C'mon, V! We both know it's not that. You can't keep using that same excuse just to keep people away from you.” 

“It's not an excuse, Toni! And what am I supposed to do anyways? Go out with him and never tell him I'm a Lodge? Should I tell him about how my mob family basically hunted me down when I left because I didn't wanna be part of their dirty business? Should I give him a heads up that they'll come after him and his loved ones if anyone finds out I'm with him? No, I won't, I refuse to. I'm not dragging anyone else in the chaos that is my life," Veronica replies as she storms out the bar.

“V, wait up! I’m sorry…” Toni says as she watches Veronica rush out the door “Oh boy. Archie, hope you like a challenge” Toni thinks out loud as she closes turns off the light and leaves the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, my first ever fanfiction is finally up! And for an amazing pairing like Varchie. I truly did not think I would ever post any of my writing but here we are. This story was supposed to be a oneshot that, as usual, got away from me and now is therefore a small multi-chapter. This chapter was more of an introduction to the story. There will be lots and lots of fluff in the next one sprinkled with some mild angst. Also as Archie is a musician, there will be tons of lyrics mixed in the story.
> 
> I wanna thank @andsmile for all the encouragement and guidance. She is basically my writing godmother and I couldn't have done it without her. I also wanna thank my varchie girls for constantly hyping me up and helping me keep going when I couldn't get past some major writing blocks. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
